


Nightmares

by quartermasterandhisagent



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermasterandhisagent/pseuds/quartermasterandhisagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond does not regret what he does, but occasionally he has nightmares about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

James Bond does not regret what he does, but occasionally he has nightmares about it. Occasionally, his mind fails him and fills his sleep with memories of times he wasn't smart enough, tough enough, quick enough. 

Tonight it's Ronson. The blood from his mouth, spilling onto the collar of his shirt; from the wound itself, staining the back of that hideous chair in that dusty room. His near-vacant eyes staring up at Bond, pleading. Of course there was nothing Bond could do, and he knew that. But sometimes those faces haunt him, leaving him restless and tired in the morning.

Q is always patient with him. He never complains the next morning, even when Bond's nightmares kick up just as Q is finally crawling into bed after a far too long work day. He just burrows himself closer, pulls the blankets tighter and waits. If he has to stop off for an extra coffee, and a sugary pastry to keep himself awake the next day, he doesn't mind. This is what he does to make sure Bond remains intact, remains useful to MI6. Q knows this is essential, that Bond being useful to MI6 is what keeps him coming back.

Bond is more grateful than he lets on. He knows that Q will always be there to pick up the pieces, to sort through the scars and brooding moods, and find a way to bring him back to the present moment. He is more grateful than Q could ever begin to comprehend.

Q for his part does have some idea. He has noticed the way James has taken extra care to return to him as unscathed as possible, even if he has to look for it. He notices the marginal improvement in return rates of his equipment. More than anything he notices the little nuances that tell him James cares. The way James latches onto him in his sleep after he returns home from a mission. The cup of Earl Grey perfectly made, already waiting for Q when he wakes up.

James Bond has nightmares, but only sometimes. And a certain quartermaster is always there to make sure he makes it through to the other side.


End file.
